Talk:Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Power of Three
|align=center}} Is Cinderpaw calling to Hollypaw or is Leafpool? I'm actually unsure. It kind of makes sense either way. It's Just phrased oddly. Think I should undo that one? WiggleCat (talk) 23:11, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Should this mistake be added? Found a possible mistake in Outcast where Jaypaw calls Talon a tabby, although he can not see. It requires more lookig into, but I don't believe any of the Tribe cats have been described to Jaypaw, either directly or indirectly, but I suppose Talon could have been described in a nursery story, making me hesitate to add this mistake. CreeperPlazMC (talk) 02:25, June 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm currently reading that book right now. I haven't gotten to that part yet but perhaps Jaypaw saw them in a dream? WiggleCat (talk) 02:42, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Actually, yeah. Jaypaw has a dream of the mountains, so he could have seen Talon there. Looking into it now. CreeperPlazMC (talk) 21:40, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Yup, Jaypaw sees Talon in a dream, so he knows what Talon looks like CreeperPlazMC (talk) 21:45, June 10, 2018 (UTC Yup, just got to that part myself. Jaypaw had a vision and saw the entire Tribe. WiggleCat (talk) 23:44, June 11, 2018 (UTC) mistake in outcast, page 218, it said brook had amber eyes, can someone put that? idk how to put it myself qwq added. 03:06, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Errors In Sunrise Since I can't find my copy I purchased "Sunrise" from the Google Play store. I've found an error but I can't figure out what page it's on. Google Play Books says 24, it's about two pages before chapter 3. I don't have a hard copy right now to compare it to. Could someone kindly inform me of which page this is on, and the first and last words on that page so I can perhaps gather my bearings? “Well, then,” Cloudtail meowed, “maybe Sol caught Ashfur unawares, and took the chance to stir up trouble between ThunderClan and WindClan." WiggleCat (talk) 21:13, June 21, 2018 (UTC Nevermind it's pretty hopeless to try and navigate. It reports chapter 8 as starting on page 49, I can see from the chapter summary here on the Wiki that it begins on page 85. I'll just have to post the errors here and a rough estimate of how many pages away from something they are. WiggleCat (talk) 21:33, June 21, 2018 (UTC I've found six errors so far. However the only error I've been able to locate out of the ones that are listed, aside from in the allegiances, is Brackenfur being called ginger. I even used the search function to try and locate the words Hollypaw and the misspelled name. I'm going to leave them because it's possible that the electronic version of the book has been revised and the errors only exist in earlier copies. Though while using the search I did locate the error mentioned about Breezepelt and will remove it shortly with an explanation as to why. I'm on chapter 18 as of now. What should I do with the errors I've found if I'm unable to cite a page number? WiggleCat (talk) 13:32, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Wrong Section? Is the "Heatherpaw is called gray" mistake in the right section? It is listed under Long Shadows, but the annotation is from The Sight. I didn't want to delete it because it just might be an annotating mistake, but if someone else can see what's up that would be wonderful. Thanks :) Omeletteninja (talk) 17:41, January 29, 2020 (UTC)